


It's Comfortable On You

by mygreatwidesomewhere



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Jealousy, M/M, Not Beta Read, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23599219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mygreatwidesomewhere/pseuds/mygreatwidesomewhere
Summary: Donghyuck sits on Doyoung’s lap. Mayhaps Mark is a little jealous.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 12
Kudos: 367





	It's Comfortable On You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for my lovely new friend Nisa with whom I have bonded with due to our mutual love for Markhyuck. Thank you for all the wonderful Markhyuck content you provide on Twitter. I hope we can keep screaming about Markhyuck together for a long time. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who takes the time to read through my writing. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated as I'm working on improving my writing. I hope you stay safe and have a good day!
> 
> P.S. I'm sorry if the pronouns are confusing, to be honest I'm a little confused too but I'm not very sure of how to fix it. If anyone knows please comment below, thank you!

Practice is as strenuous as ever. All the members seem to be dripping sweat but that’s to be expected of a rigorous three hours of dancing with their bodies moving to the fast-paced rhythm of their new title track. It’s hard on everyone but they’re determined to give it their 200% for this comeback, for their fans. And so it’s with aching muscles and heavy panting that they end the session, having only been satisfied once they had perfected their many formations and were fully synchronized.

The youngest of the group lugs his sore body to the corner of the practice room where his stool usually stands. Unfortunately for him, he finds Doyoung already making himself comfortable on said stool. And unfortunately for Doyoung, Donghyuck isn’t particularly picky about where he chooses to sit, especially not when it feels as if his body is being crushed under a boulder. 

“Hey, what are you- Get off!”

Doyoung attempts to push the younger off of him but it’s no use. He’s already managed to drape himself all over his hyung, setting himself securely on his lap as he rests his head on his shoulder, ready to doze off. He’s always found it comfortable to lay on Doyoung who, contrary to his image in variety shows and the like, has always had a soft spot for Donghyuck who has, over the years, deemed him suitable to be his go-to human chair. He can’t deny that he likes being relied on by this very competent, very independent younger brother of his. He might lose to Donghyuck a lot in their little competitions but his trust and dependence are something he’s proud to have won over time. And so, as he always does, he concedes defeat and allows Donghyuck to smother him. 

Sighing, he creates some distance between their torsos, to which the younger whines endlessly, and starts to peel off Donghyuck’s jacket, “At least take this off, it’s way too humid for this.” Slowly, Doyoung tugs the extra layer of cloth down his arms. He doesn’t manage to fully remove it.

“Hyung, isn’t he heavy?” Donghyuck mumbles protests from his position but doesn’t turn his head to look at the speaker. He knows the voice of his best friend and, more recently, his boyfriend better than anyone else. He can also see his hand gripping Doyoung’s wrist in his peripheral vision. Interesting. “Both of you look like you’re about to slip off. How about I take him off your hands?” 

He’s so tired he can barely move so he prepares to promptly tell Mark to fuck off and just let him be. He gets particularly irritated when people try to interrupt his naps and get him to move when he can barely lift a finger. Not even his boyfriend can escape having his head bitten off when Donghyuck is like this.

Imagine his surprise when he felt arms surround his waist and lift him off the lap he had so comfortably situated himself on. He didn’t think Mark meant to literally take him off his hands. Still, he has no reason to protest. He doesn’t need to get up on his own after all. And so he’s pliant as Mark carries him, enjoying being in the embrace of the boy he loves. 

Next thing he knows, he’s sitting on his lap, back pressed to his chest. Resting his head on Mark’s shoulder, he looks up at him and smirks, “You were jealous, weren’t you?”. It’s satisfying how suddenly Mark’s pale skin becomes dusted with colour, ears turning a bright red. He doesn’t answer, the arms around Donghyuck’s waist tightening and his head burying into the younger’s neck. He’s not sure if the giggle Donghyuck lets out is because of the huff he released into his neck or the knowledge he has of the power he has over Mark. It’s likely that it’s both. Still, the bright, happy sound elicits a smile from him, even if it’s at his own expense. Donghyuck’s laughter has always been a treasure to him. He’s even more pleased when he feels soft, plump lips on his cheek. 

“Don’t tell Doyoung hyung but you’re the most comfortable to sit on.”

Somehow, that’s what brings the biggest smile to his face that day.


End file.
